The Mysterious Painting
by Elysielle
Summary: An entry for the 2015 Halloween story contest. The truth behind the Mysterious Painting in Chiffon Village.


The Mysterious Painting

In a small villa to the west of Freedom Harbor a mysterious painting hangs on the wall. It's been there as long as anyone can remember, but no one can recall how it got there. Most will run by it without giving it a second look, but there are always the few that look, the few that get curious. They'll hear a noise, see a shadow, and they'll warily step into the broken down house. This is where our story starts…

* * *

"Have you heard the stories about this house?" Aliana asked her friend Desirae.

"Don't tell me you believe those! They're just silly ghost stories told by kids around campfires," She laughed as she bent down to pick up more lavender.

"You don't find it weird that people disappear around here though?"

"With all the bandits in the area?! They're just unfortunate or stupid enough to wander here without the right equipment. Cocky kids trying to take on bandits when they should be playing with the ratkins."

"I guess you're right, go on ahead back I'll meet you at Vanessa for our daily lesson later on. I want to check something out."

"Okay, see you later," Desirae said before walking off in the opposite direction.

Aliana took a deep breath and waited until her friend was out of view. She set her bag down outside of the house and looked around. 'Just silly ghost stories' she reminded herself as she cautiously took a step inside the house. She knew logically she shouldn't be afraid, the "house" was barely a shack, most of the exterior was missing and it consisted of a winding hallway with no rooms.

She drew her sword and quietly walked down the first hallway avoiding the littered potion bottles on the floor. She shivered as she felt the temperature suddenly drop and tightened her grip on the sword determined to see the painting. The past few times Desi and she had been by the house she'd heard things. A woman moaning, a faint scream, creaking as though someone was walking within the house. She even could have sworn she'd seen the white shadow of a woman disappearing into the house. Shaking her head to clear her mind of those thoughts she took a deep breath before cautiously rounding the corner prepared to strike if necessary.

Laughing slightly to herself she released a shaky breath as she saw nothing in front of her besides the mysterious painting she'd heard stories of. Cocking her head to the side she looked at it, if she squinted it almost looked three dimensional. Moving closer she sheathed her sword and reached a hand out to brush the dust from the painting.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she was suddenly rocketed forward into the painting and fell hard on her hands and knees onto a rocky path. She stood up and unsheathed her sword again preparing to fight whoever was around but was surprised to find herself alone. She turned around but found there was no painting, no portal, no way to get back.

"FREEZE!" A voice yelled as men on horses charged at her.

Turning to run she ran straight in to the arms of another man who laughed and threw her sword to the ground.

"Take her away, I'll alert Damien that we have captured another." The man commanded before riding away.

She was blindfolded and bound before being tossed into the back of a wagon and carted off. They removed her blindfold and tossed her into a prison with two other humans huddled into the corner. They stepped over her without a care before dragging the younger of the two away.

"What is this place?!" She cried, wincing as she attempted to get closer to him, "Where are they taking her?!"

"Your death. This is the place you come to die," The older man whispered, his eyes lifeless and hollow.

She stopped and backed up before moving to the far corner away from him pulling at her restraints to try and loosen them.

* * *

It could have been hours, days, or weeks, she had completely lost track of time. She froze as the prison door was thrown open and a guard came through smirking and coming at her.

"No… no… please don't…" She begged shaking her head and pressing herself further against the wall.

He laughed and roughly grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet, "It's your time princess. Don't worry it won't hurt, much."

She was drug down a long winding hallway before they came to an ominous looking door. Before she could process what happened he'd stuck her with a needle and she couldn't move. She watched in horror as he secured her to a table and pressed a few buttons. She screamed within her mind, in pain, in fear, tears welled at the corner of her eyes, but not a sound escaped. Finally all that was left was black as she passed out.

* * *

Somewhere far across the map a stoneman came to. He woke up the way they all do, in a dark and quiet cave. He woke up emotionless and numb to the cold, with no memory of who he was or how he'd gotten there. He awoke with only a burning desire to get to work. Shaking himself off he shakily stood and exited the cave joining in with the work of the day.

* * *

Back in Freedom Harbor a girl waited for her best friend who never showed. Her bag was found outside of the house with no trace as to where she could have disappeared to. It's said that on cold and dark nights if you listen carefully you can hear the faint screams of those who have become victim to the mysterious painting. I leave you with this piece of wisdom, if ever you feel the temperature drop, see a shadow out of the corner of your eye, and hear the creaking of floorboards. Run.


End file.
